


Oct 1: Spanking

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, No Beta, Spanking, olivia benson deserves quality dick, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See above.





	Oct 1: Spanking

"Alone at last," Mike murmurs as he closes the door behind Sonny, Rafael, Amanda, and Fin. Noah had been holding Sonny's hand, talking excitedly about getting to sleep over at Uncle Sonny and Uncle Rafael's apartment. 

"What was that?" Liv asks as she leans down to pick up the mostly empty plate of snacks they'd all been enjoying. She's wearing fitted capris and an oversized, white button-up--One of Mike's, actually. It's knotted at her waist and unbuttoned to the third button. Every single time she's leaned over or across something all night, Mike's caught a flash of her bra. 

"I said alone at last," Mike replies, following Liv to the kitchen and nosing into her hair. "You've been teasing me all night."

"I don't know what you mean," Liv says, though there's a knowing laugh in her voice. She presses her hips backwards and chuckles when she feels that Mike's half-hard in his jeans. "I just wanted to be comfortable."

"And drive me crazy. Do you know how much I wanted to reach over and unbutton another button?"

Liv reaches up and undoes another button. "Whoops."

Mike cups her ass in both hands and squeezes. "I thought you wanted to be subtle," he chides, though there's no actual censure in his voice. 

"I was subtle," Liv replies, looking over her shoulder to meet his eyes. "You're the one who couldn't look away."

"Why would I want to?" Mike asks. He keeps his right hand on her ass and wraps his left arm around her waist, reaching up to undo another button. He slides his hand into her shirt and cups her breast in his hand. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Mmm," Liv hums, reaching above Mike's arm to unknot the shirt. "I liked teasing you," she says. "I liked how you watched me."

"How did I watch you?" Mike asks, sliding his hand down from Liv's breast to the button of her capris. He undoes the button and plays with the zipper pull as Liv stands on her toes to try and get him to move his hand lower. 

"Like you wanted to lean me over the couch and smack my ass."

Mike groans and steps back, pulling Liv along with him. She laughs, full-throated with her head thrown back, and she bends over the couch as soon as she's close enough. "God damn, you're amazing," Mike says as he pulls down the zip on her capris then drops to his knees and yanks them down to her ankles. He groans again when he realizes she's wearing lace panties with an open crotch.

Mike ducks his head between her legs and licks her cunt deeply. He lets out a hard breath when he realizes how wet she is. She shivers and presses down on his face. Mike forgets about anything but giving her immediate pleasure. He runs his hands up the inside of her thighs, then drags his nails down. When Liv presses against his mouth again, Mike wraps his arms around the front of her thighs and grabs tight on her hips.

He stops eating Liv out and presses a sucking kiss to her right ass cheek. "Grab the couch," he says. 

Liv shivers again as she does as she's told. She lets out a high-pitched yelp when Mike shoves his shoulders under her legs and stands, sliding his tongue back into her cunt as he stands up. He presses his left hand to her lower abdomen, making sure she's balanced before he lifts his right hand and smacks her on the ass.

Liv yelps again. "Do it again," she says. Mike smacks her other cheek, and she groans. "Do it again."

Mike smacks each cheek one more time, then squeezes Liv's left cheek tightly as he lowers her back to her feet. "Bend over," he says, undoing his pants. "Take off my shirt and bend over."

Liv yanks off his shirt, then drapes herself back over the couch. 

"I'm gonna pink your ass all over then come on your panties," Mike says. "Is that what you want?"

Liv lifts up on her toes and slides a hand over her cunt. "I want more spanking," she says, wiggling her ass. "I don't care what else you do."

Mike chuckles at her dismissal. He can see how hard she's grinding on her hand. "Liar," he says, then lifts both hands and brings them down at the same time. Liv gasps loudly, then whines when Mike hits her on the underside of her ass, making her cheeks bounce. "Your ass is amazing," Mike says as he slaps Liv's flanks, then taps lightly right on the perfect middle curve of her cheeks. "I could play with it all night." He grabs both cheeks and spreads them apart, then lets them go so he can spank her on all sides, getting her ass as pink as possible.

Liv moans and arches her back as Mike alternates cheeks and locations and the pressure of his spanks. "Harder," she says after Mike's spent a couple of minutes teasing her with light taps. She shouts in glee when he does as asked, slapping both of her cheeks hard at the same time. 

"Are you close?" Mike asks, leaning over and pressing his weight against her hot cheeks. He shifts so his dick is fitted between her cheeks and thrusts slowly, pressing his dick up until he can feel the lace of her panties against his glans. "You gonna come from getting spanked?"

Liv groans but says nothing. Mike slips a hand around her hip and follows the angle of her arm. Her fingers are absolutely soaked. She's got two inside of her, working frantically. Mike works a finger around her palm so he can rub hard on her clit. He rubs his dick up and down her ass, hissing every time his dick rubs over the lace. 

"Oh!" Liv shouts. "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Mike groans when Liv clenches as she comes. It tightens her ass around his dick, and he grinds against her hard, chasing his orgasm as she slumps forward and reaches back for his hip. Mike grabs her ass in both hands, holding her in place as he loses his rhythm and ruts hard for a dozen strokes before coming all over her ass and panties. He has a moment of apprecation for how his come looks against her reddened ass, then he's letting himself down in a controlled fall as his knees go out from under him. 

He pulls Liv down with him, and she squeaks as she ends up on his lap. "Did I hurt you?" Mike asks, ready to help her stand back up if she needs to.

"Not more than I wanted," Liv replies, turning in his lap so she can wrap her arms around his neck and lift up on her knees. She dips down and kisses Mike, a lazy, open-mouthed kiss that's the perfect counterpoint to the hard sex they've just had. 

"We should shower," Mike says as Liv trails her mouth to his ear and nibbles lightly. 

"Make me," Liv whispers in his ear, the hot air of her dare making Mike moan. 

"Keep that up, I'll spank you in the shower, too."

"Good."

Mike moans again and rubs his palms flat against Liv's ass. "I need five minutes," he says. 

Liv laughs and presses at his chest until he's lying flat on the floor. She trails her hands down his chest, then slides them back up. "I'll keep you company," she says.

Mike laughs and tucks his hands behind his head. "You're too kind."

**Author's Note:**

> This appears to be the first Olivia/Mike fic on the archive? Go me??


End file.
